Girls und Panzers: A Lost File
by GoLdOnEaGlE
Summary: A never before seen panzer with a mysterious and clouded past as well as an unlikely new team of male tankers is a great challenge for any tankery team. But now add all that to the pressure of following up a championship season. The girls of Ooarai face new challenges as they continue the struggle to save their school. (The characters listed are the main ones with POV focus)
1. Chapter I

**Hey guys I'm back with a NEW GuP fanfic! But this one is a spin off of my first and current GuP story "The New Challengers". Instead of the girls going to the US, the boys went to Ooarai. **

**I find it much easier to control a small amount of OCs instead of controlling a WHOLE school. But don't worry TNC is not going to be discontinued and I plan to see it to the end no matter what!**

** I hand picked my favorite OCs from TNC one being mine and the rest owned by people who sent them in. If you find out your OC is being used in "A Lost File" make sure to comment**

** "MINE'S GOING TO BE USED AGAIN! YAA!"**

**If you can't tell yours is being used or not, I'll pay homage and say who the owners are in the next chapter.**

**Oh and pairings of OCs with GuP characters may or may not stay the same I will just see how it all turns out. **

**To give the readers of TNC a sense of similarity to make up for the writer block I have right now I will be bringing some old friends from TNC to be "recycled" for this story. But just because you see some familiar OC's doesn't mean they will have the same back stories just the same personalities. I hope you all enjoy this new fic guys!**

* * *

Normal POV(FOCUS: Yuzu)

"I think I should have what you're looking for by tomorrow morning, Nishizumi-san. It may be hard but I'm sure I'll find something." says the cheerful class VP, Yuzu Koyama to her Sensha-dou commander.

Miho smiles and nods her head. "Thank you, Koyama-senpai. We're going to need more tanks for this semester. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Miho waves to her friend and departs from the filing room, leaving Yuzu to her work. She cracks her fingers and gets down to business. One after another, the VP searches through any filing cabinets that may disclose any information on any tanks still left hidden some where on the Ooarai school ship. File after file, paper after paper, lead after lead, hour after hour, she searches but all she finds are dead ends. All the tanks sans the ones the team has already have either simply been melted down for scrap or sold to other schools when Ooarai decided to shut down it's tankery program twenty years ago.

_Man...are these really the only tanks left on this ship? The school can't afford to buy anymore. ….This new season is going to be a challenge._

Yuzu pulls out her phone and looks down at the time.

_23:17….great…. _

She lets out a quiet yawn and rubs her eyes. Her eyelids start to weight a ton and slowly fall as the sleepy girl finds herself nodding off. She snaps out of her daze and shakes her head in an attempt to gain focus.

"I gotta get up and stretch. I can't let myself fall asleep."

Carelessly, she jumps to her feet only remembering at the last moment that she was lying against a tall filing cabinet and that the top drawer is pulled out. With a loud CLANK she pumps her head on it which causes the whole four foot tall cabinet to sway and inevitably fall with a loud CRASH next to the bewildered VP.

"...owwwww…."

The hurt Yuzu rubs her head, trying to numb the pain before looking at the mess before her. All the files from the fallen cabinet, Sensha-dou related or not, are spilled out all over the carpet floor. The sleepy girls gives out a groan of annoyance and bends down to start cleaning up the mess. Finally after an additional grueling thirty minutes the files are all reorganized and now the VP sets her sights on lifting the cabinet and moving it back to position. With some grunts and wheezes she slowly starts to lift the heavy dead weight back up. Finally it's standing upright once again.

Yuzu smiles at her work. "I guess Sensha-dou is making me stronger." She giggles at her self before her eyes catch sight of two dusty, grimy files against the wall where the cabinet needs to be. Yuzu looks at them with question upon her face before she slowly walks over to the files. She picks them up and gives a puff to rid of the dust. She reads the faded red stamp on the top file.

**"Pa erka fwag I V- Oo rai"**

The numerals in between have faded away as well as some of the letters in "Panzerkampfwagen" and "Ooarai". With curiosity peaking, Yuzu opens the file.

Inside are the slightly damaged blueprints of a tank she has never seen before. It has the resemblance of the IV but yet something seems off. The shape is not exactly the same and neither is the turret. It's definitely not a Panzer IV. The other paper in the file has been damaged beyond recognition with mouse bites, water damage and has just been completely covered in grime. The only thing the brunette can make out on that sheet of paper is a map that resembles the ship.

Written at the bottom of the manila folder is the phrase: "STILL on ship, moved to emergency reserve group." Yuzu closes the file and opens the next one with the faded red stamp: "**C o Te m".**

Inside are the pictures of what must be the crew members of this tank. On the top right of the paper is a faded image of the Ooarai emblem while at the top left is the stamp of the team's standard, but unfortunately it has slowly faded away into a black smudge. The smeared and torn photos depict the images different girls that must have been the tank's original crew. These girl's must be at least sixty by now. The school VP slowly pushes the paper back into the manila folder and gives a cheer of delight.

"Yes! I discovered a tank for the team….now we just need to locate and get it…"

Yuzu moves the file in a small box she brought in case she found some tank files. With that, the 3rd year gets back to her endless search in the hope of finding another vehicle for the team. Before she knew it, another hour had flown by and the clock on the wall had already past midnight.

_tsst….I guess this is the only tank left…. I wish our treasury had more yen. Truth be told, even with the spoils of victory after the world finals, the school only had enough money to remain open for another year. If Ooarai can pull off another Championship win….actually... if we can just make it to finals for a second time in a row, the school's prestige will sky rocket and applications will be through the roof!_

Yuzu yawns and lifts the small box with the strange files on the mystery panzer. She reorganizes the tiny room and finally leaves the school to head back to her dorm for a much deserved rest.

Normal POV(FOCUS:Anzu)

Anzu bites down on her apricot as she raises the volume on the Meeting Room's TV.

"And now an update on the school revolts in the United States. Himiko if you would."

The screen guts from the news anchor to the co-anchor at a separate table. "Thank you, Izumi-sama. The nationwide school protest in the United States have no clear end in sight. The male protest are reaching a boiling point as they demand to be included in the American female Sensha-dou teams known as 'Tankery' Teams. May males across the country blame female tankers for purposefully being left out of the Sensha-dou programs along with discrimination against their sex. Boys all across the nation have boycotted classes as well as important sporting and school events in an attempt to gain the rights to compete in-PZZZZU."

Anzu shuts off the TV and tosses the remote on to her desk. She turns to the man and woman in front of her desk.

"So what does your American problems have to do with us?" she says in English.

The American man steps forward. "We need to appease the male population in our country if we want to get them back to school and end the humiliation our country is experiencing with these protest. We have a solution in mind that we think is fair. The main ringer leaders of the protest, two from the west coast, two from the east coast, and the final one from down south, have been rounded up by one of our government agencies. The United States government proposed to them as well as to the whole male population 'If you can prove a male crew can keep up with a team from the best Tankery league in the world, the Japanese league, then the United States will allow males to participate. Will you all be willing to let your leaders bear the weight of this challenge and give them the chance to earn you this freedom?' Only with this kind of offer will we truly see the resolve and determination of the boys to take up this sport. The following nation wide poll results and the willing five leaders cemented what we thought would happen. They want the chance to prove themselves. After we got the okay from our population, we decided to come to Japan and get the green light from your Japanese Tankery League. And so we started secret negotiations and then after a good few months of discussion, the JTL was finally persuaded to our side. All we need now is one of the teams in the JTL to accept this idea. And this is where you come in. We would like you to accept this quote on quote "beta-team", of five young males for the remainder of the year to see if boys can really operate tanks successfully."

The Ooarai Student Council President rolls her eyes in annoyance and rips another chunk out of her apricot. She precedes to speak with food still in her mouth.

"What do we gain out of all this? All I see happening is getting a bunch of undisciplined, inexperienced, perverted boys to my school and team. Not to mention the cost we will have to pay for their clothing, food, dorms, etc...Do they even know Japanese? And do you not understand the complicated stuff that will happen with boys coming to an all girls school which has remained all female for some eighty years!?"

The blonde American man swallows down hard but answers her questions.

"...I understand that your school is still in the red financially and that application rates have dropped significantly over the past ten years. Look around you, the free nations of the world are unsure of what to make of these 'protests.' The male populations in their countries are also coming to a head on wither they should take up the Sensha-dou revolt as well. The world has eyes on the United States to see what we do next. When they see boys are given the chance to operate tanks at the Champion school of Ooarai they will see your school as a gateway for limitless possibilities where anyone can achieve whatever they set their hearts to! Ooarai will not only be known as a champion ship school but as a school where the boundaries between the sexes were put to an end, where the age old question of males and females working together in Sensha-dou will finally be answered! You will receive endless possibilities that will benefit not only your school but the world!"

The president gives a rude yawn of boredom.

"I still don't see any short term rewards for doing this. What if the female population will be angered with this sudden idea? What if these boys crash and burn and we are left with a bad reputation? What if this is just some 'one time' thing for the boys and they end up like babies who get board with their 'new toys' and toss Tankery in the corner and forget about it? Plus, this has always been a feminine sport, even the male population in our country find it too "girly" for them. What's wrong with the boys of your country?"

The other American, a woman of forty years steps forward to speak.

"When separated by six thousand miles of open ocean, its no surprise that the male populations of both our countries have their own views on this sport. We have an ideal in our country that has been around since the early 19th century. The idea of Manifest Destiny. The young men of this generation see themselves as liberators for the future. They want to be the ones that tear down the largest equality barrier between man and woman. To eliminate the discrimination they face by the female population, day in and day out is their only goal. Believe it or not, the girls in our country, actually, around the world, look down at boys because they hold the prestigious right of being tank operators at such a young age. Imagine feeling the pain of being excluded from possibly the greatest sport man has ever stumbled upon and having to be reminded every day that they can never experience it. How would that make you feel? Well they have done well to keep it inside of them for one hundred years, but everyone has their snapping point. Please...give them the opportunity to prove themselves. If they are truly worthy and truly committed to their own 'manifest destiny', then so be it. Let them drive panzers."

Anzu actually takes to mind what the women says. _Being left out is...painful...but this is OUR sport..._

The man quickly steps up again as the women opens the black briefcase in her hands. Inside the case is paper money that without a doubt is Japanese yen, and a lot of it.

"Plus….for your troubles….we offer the Ooarai Girl's High School…1.5 million US dollars or 152,000,000 yen in your terminology." _O-o-o-one h-h-hundred m-m-million?!_ "Please just let us end these stupid protest. If they are truly worthy then let it be." says the man.

The women pulls out a document/contract from the briefcase and places it on the desk and in front of Anzu. Momo shouts at the women so suddenly and so violently that it snaps Anzu out of her daze and nearly causes her to fall from her seat.

"I-i-i-impossible! How can the people of your nation be so carefree with their tax money and how are they willing to give this all up for the selfish ambition of boys!? I-i-is this even legal!?"

The women steps forward and replies in a voice much calmer than that Momo's. "Actually...this money does not belong to the government."

The president looks up into the women hazy grey eyes. They seem to show no hint of treachery. "Then...whose money is this?" questions Anzu. "The money belongs to...well...the male population of the US."

"W-what?" says a bewildered Anzu.

The women nods her head in confirmation. "It's true. When we told the five ringleaders that words alone would never get them the chance to compete at a Japanese school, they returned home back to their home regions and spent the next four months gathering money from donations by boys all across the the nation. All while we were negotiating with the JTL. I don't think they're going to throw this 'toy' into the corner."

Momo leans over and whispers into her president's left ear. "We're going to need the money. I say we take the deal, no matter what fire storm may come of this. Perhaps these boys aren't as incompetent as they seem if they can raise 1.5 million for there cause."

Anzu eyes the American's once again with contempt. _We can finally make strides to get out of the red zone._

The president speaks in her manipulative voice. "What can this money be used for? The boys' necessities will cost much less than 1.5 million US dollars. What can we do with the excess?"

The woman answers the question this time. "Firstly the money will be used to pay for anything the boys may need to succeed both in Sensha-dou and school life which includes books,food,uniforms both for school and the team as well as purchasing the boys a vehicle to fight with and a place of residence. Then you can pay off some of the school's debt and improve your own Sensha-dou team."

The Pres turns to her cabinet of two and then back to the diplomats.

"What if we already have a tank for the boys somewhere on this ship but we still haven't located it yet?"

"Then you have two days to find it and the money originally used to buy the vehicle can be used for the school debt directly." Anzu turns her giant leather chair to look out of the large window before her.

Seagulls fly over head peacefully through the clear blue sky as the massive school ship nears the Japanese coastline. Anzu looks up at the looming shadow in front of her. "Well...Principle...can we?" The same man that once told them their school was threaten to be shut down is once again at the for front of this new issue. Anzu still gets the creeps when ever the sunlight reflects off his glasses. To this day she still has yet to see the color of his eyes. The mysterious principle looks down at Anzu. "If they have good information, then...I'll think about it."

The President turns back around to face the two Americans and stretches out her right hand to the woman.

"Let's have some info on these new transfers. I can't just bring anyone onto this ship." she says curtly.

In another briefcase by the man's feet, the lady pulls out five file folders. She hands them to the President and takes a step back. Anzu shuffles through the five new problems she has to deal with.

The first boy is a third year by American standards and a second year by Japanese standards. He's tanned a light brown with emerald green eyes and black wavy hair combed forward to the top of his forehead.

The next one is a freshman by American standards but is still just a junior high student for Japanese schools.

"Wait, wait, wait! we can't take this guy! He's only in middle school!" Anzu says to the woman while pointing to the culprit on the file.

She gives a simple shrug for her answer. "He has already taken summer school to increase his knowledge and promises to keep up his grades."

The President grumbles but then gives a smirk and a shrug of her own. This "freshman" has a mess of dirty blonde hair that looks as if an older brother scuffed it up before the photo shot. To match his hair he has a pair of auburn eyes and light white skin.

The one after the freshman is another second year with dark brown hair kept short and a pair of glasses over his forest brown eyes. His skin color is lighter than the first boy but darker than the freshman.

The next protester turned revolutionary is a boy of Asian descent. Just like the last one, he too is a second year with glasses to cover the hazel eyes he was given by god. The hair is jet black like the first one but instead of being wavy, it's combed down in different, straight "branches" almost.

The final transfer to round out these band of misfit tank dreamers is a fiery redhead white boy with deep blue eyes. His grade level takes him to a third year, making him the eldest of the five. Anzu places all the five papers back into the file.

Not a single boy has a criminal record and all of them keep GPAs of 3.5 or higher. The only drawback Anzu can see in accepting this strange offer is the firestorm the school can receive for opening this female sport that has remained feminine for the past 100 years, but the possibilities, as the American man said, can be endless if these boys prove their worth. With that the Pres turns to her VP and then to her PR manager. Momo gives a stern nod of approval while Yuzu beams with joy. And finally Anzu turns around to the Principle. After what had to be five minutes of silence, he gives a cold nod of the head. With a quick flick of the pen, Anzu overthrows Ooarai's name sake rule: No boys.

"Thank you so much Anzu-sama." says the woman as she collects the contract and places the briefcase with 152,000,000 yen before the president.

"When will these boys arrive to my school?"

The woman smiles and points towards the Ooarai Harbor as the ship gets closer and closer to land. "They should already be waiting." The president gives a smirk.

"So this was all or nothing, was it?" The woman nods her head.

"All the other major Japanese schools refused us and called us insane. You were our last chance."

Just as the two American are about to leave the Meeting Room, Momo stops them with a shout.

"Wait! You never answered one of our questions! Do they know Japanese!? We're not going to speak English for them, this our country, our language!"

The woman looks back half way as the male disappears outside of the room. She gives a nod. "They are truly ready to follow their destiny. Don't take these five lightly."

* * *

**Well that's Chapter Uno! I hope you guys enjoyed it and are curious to see chapter two! Please remember to review guys, I enjoy any feed back I can get! TNC will be updated more often than this story. :/ Don't worry once i hit spring break in like 1 week i'll have a bunch of new chapters up for both stories or sooner.**

**Till Next Time World!**

**GEaGlE signing off!**


	2. Re-do!

**With the help of the great reviews from Theralion and severstal, I have redone chapter 1 to fit all the plot holes and tie the story closer to reality. I hope you enjoy guys! This update will be replaced with chapter two by next week and the next chapter for TNC will also be out next week.**


End file.
